George Washington Bridge (level)/Transcript
The cinematic begins where scene flew over the Appalachian Mountains. *'Ellie Martinez (narrating):' The sun had gone down by then--so it should have been dark. But as we flew north, lakes of fire lit up the skylines. Scene shifts to the skylines of New York City with billowing stakes of smoke and flashes to innumerable refugees fleeing on the George Washington Bridge. *'Ellie Martinez (narrating):' Thousands of people were killed, but hundreds of thousands had boarded ships, made their way through tunnels, or crossed the bridges in an effort to escape. Scene changes to a Chimeran fighter firing on a crowd of refugees. *'Ellie Martinez (narrating):' The Chimera tried to stop the exodus--but the army held out longer than anyone could have expected. And they paid in blood. Some of the soldiers were buried in parks, schoolyards, and even front yards. But most lay where they fell. Scene shifts to a group of Hybrids in a street facing away from a burning bonfire. *'Ellie Martinez (narrating):' Roads were littered with abandoned suitcases, clothes shed like skins, and family photograph albums. They lay open to the wind--and snapshots flew like leaves as the Chimera prowled the deserted city streets. Scene pans through a burning New York City. *'Ellie Martinez (narrating):' Belmont, Coney Island, Greenwich Village, Harlem, Red Hook, and Jackson Heights - the stinks took all of them. It was clear, life as I had known it was over. Cinematic ends. Cutscene When cutscene returns, Ellie Martinez and Tom Riley are inside the VTOL and watching the dogfights of numerous engaging Chimeran fighters and the F-86 Sabres above the GWB and a Hudson River as the Invasion of the United States has already just began. *'Ellie Martinez:' This is no good. (she look at the bridge below and pointed at something) See that? Martinez give her binocular to Riley. He look through the binocular and saw three Chimeran vehicles had already enters the bridge. He put it away. *'Tom Riley:' Reinforcements? *'Ellie Martinez:' Worse. Don't worry-- She hurry takes the phone and contact with Bill Amherst. *'Ellie Martinez:' Roamer-Six to Checkmate One-One. ...They'll never reach New Jersey. *'Bill Amherst Radio:' I read you, Roamer-Six. What it is Ellie? *'Ellie Martinez:' We could sure use an airstrike on the GWB. Targets are so big, you'll never miss 'em. The phone static and Martinez try to get her phone works. *'Bill Amherst Radio:' Jesus. Communications are dodgy all over. You have to be absolutely positive. In the distance, Another VTOLs been hit by the Chimeran fighter and start losing control. *'Ellie Martinez:' Believe me, Bill. It's bad. *'Bill Amherst Radio:' Three minutes. *'Ellie Martinez:' Roger. Out. Riley saw the damaged VTOL had crash onto the bridge. *'Tom Riley:' Call it off. *'Ellie Martinez:' Riley-- It's not that easy. *'Tom Riley:' (panic) Ellie, call it off! Martinez look at the crash site on the bridge where Riley pointed at. *'Soldier Radio:' Mayday. Raptor... Raptor Three-Oh... is down. *'Ellie Martinez:' Oh my god. Martinez quickly bring out her phone and try to contact Amherst to call off the airstrike, but there's no response. *'Ellie Martinez:' Roamer-Six to Checkmate One-One! Ellie look at the sky, noticed the wave of F-86 Sabres headed for the bridge as she rush towards the pilot. *'Ellie Martinez:' Get us outta here! The pilot quick nods and prepare to leave the area. Riley reach the grappling rope and noticed by Martinez. *'Ellie Martinez:' Riley. What are you doing? He grab the rope, jumps off the VTOL and elevates down towards the bridge. *'Ellie Martinez:' Riley! F-86 Sabres drop their bombs over the bridge and destroys three Chimeran vehicles. Riley lose his grasp, fall on his back as he land on the bridge and gets up. Gameplay After Tom Riley fight his part-way through the bridge and killing all the Chimeran troops. *'Ellie Martinez:' Riley! Those jets are headed right for you! Get under something! Hurry! Find something heavy to get under! Riley enter the cargo comportment as the strafing F-86 Sabres drop their payload and bomb the bridge. After it's all clear, Riley got out the cargo and pick up the Sixeye. Riley continue to fight his way, killing more Chimera and finally reach the crash site where the VTOL went down and found the surviving soldier who's trying to contact with the US Army. Riley arrives and help the soldier to repel the incoming Chimera reinforcement. *'Soldier:' Raptor Three-Oh is down! Repeat, Raptor Three-Oh is down. The stinks have us pinned. We're holed up in our wreck of a VTOL on the west end of the George Washington Bridge. Anybody! I repeat, Raptor Three-Oh is down. Over. (to the Chimera) Eat lead freaks! DAMMIT! (on his radio) This is Raptor Three-Oh! We're trapped near the west tower. We need an air evac and I mean now! Over. (to the Chimera) Oh no, you don't! Augh! Dammit! HEY! Hell. I'm not getting through. (back on his radio) I repeat, Raptor Three-Oh! Does anyone read? Over! Holy smokes! See what you can do about those guys, huh? Chimeran dropships arrives and releasing several more Chimera. After Riley and the soldier killed all the remaining Chimera. *'Soldier:' Oh, thank god. Look, I'm fine. Get-- in-- they're in there. There are more in there! *'Tom Riley:' Just sit tight. I'll see what I can do. *'Soldier:' The door's jammed! *'Tom Riley:' I got it. Riley use his axe to get the sliding door opens. He got inside the VTOL wreckage and found another soldier who survived the crash. He pick up and carry the injured soldier out of the inferno wreckage of the VTOL. Cutscene He saw Ellie Martinez who give the VTOL Pilot a motion to lower the stretcher. Riley puts an injured soldier onto the stretcher '' *'Tom Riley:' Ellie. *'Ellie Martinez:' Get him over here. I can't get a hold of Amherst. Do you what this means? *'Tom Riley:' He's good. ''Martinez give the VTOL Pilot another motion to lift the injured soldier on a stretcher up to the VTOL. *'Ellie Martinez:' (scold) Here's a thought. How about we have a little talk before you decide to jump from the moving aircraft. *'Tom Riley:' (argue) What's to talk about? I'm here. You're here. I'd say we're both in pretty strong agreement. The jets flies over them and Martinez notice them. *'Ellie Martinez:' Oh no. They're coming around for another pass! Over here! Get over here. As she speaks, the radio transmitter from the VTOL pilot. Martinez and Riley heads for the cargo component. *'VTOL Pilot Radio: Sorry folks, it's too hot out there. We are history.' Gameplay Martinez notices that VTOL had already left. *'Ellie Martinez:' Oh no. We lost our ride! In here! They enters the cargo as another strafing F-86 Sabres drop their payload and bomb the bridge. *'Ellie Martinez:' We have got to get off this bridge. After they got out the cargo, through the ventilation shaft and kill large group of Chimera, they heads for the another cargo component. *'Ellie Martinez:' Under here! C'mon you gotta be toast! You got some death wish! Riley, quit screwin' around. They enters the cargo as more strafing F-86 Sabres drop their payloads and bomb the bridge. After it's all clear, Ellie Martinez and Tom Riley got out of the cargo, enters the ventilation shaft and exit on the other side. *'Ellie Martinez:' Grim Pods?! Walk slowly... They move slowly pass one of the Grim Pods. But then, several Grims burst open their cocoon and attack. *'Ellie Martinez:' (startled) Son of a bitch-- Dammit! Mrgh! Rgh! They kill all Grims, one by one, and more cocoon burst open, releasing numerous more Grims. After they disposed all Grims, they enters the ventilation shaft and kill three Grims. *'Ellie Martinez:' Ugh. These things are disgusting. They climb out of the shaft and into the lower deck of the bridge. More batch of Grims burst out the cocoons and attack them. They kill all of them and climb up to the upper deck which is filled with abandoned vehicles and Grim Pods. *'Ellie Martinez:' The toll booth is just over there. Thank God. They heads for the toll booth. *'Tom Riley:' Mm. *'Ellie Martinez:' Oh no. This is just great! Barricaded. Beautiful. Thank you US Army. *'Tom Riley:' There's gotta be a way. *'Ellie Martinez:' How we gotta... How we gotta... Wait. Wait a minute. Ah! There. (she heads for the fence that surround the base of support beam) Yeah, That's perfect. Good. Jeez. Martinez climb over the fence and found the locked. *'Ellie Martinez:' Uh, it's locked. It's okay. Give me a sec. Nothing a little Comp-B can't fix. Cargo Unit of the abandoned Chimeran vehicle breaks open. The Impaler jumps of the cargo and attack Tom Riley. *'Ellie Martinez:' Jeepers. Uh, Riley? You alright? *'Tom Riley:' I'm on it! Riley battle against Impaler while Ellie Martinez found a way unlock the door. *'Ellie Martinez:' Umm... (pause) Hang in there. Almost got it. Riley destroys two heat stacks on Impaler's back. *'Ellie Martinez:' One more... Impaler explodes to bits and Martinez unlock and open the door. *'Ellie Martinez:' Okay! GOT IT! Get over here! Cutscene They run and jumps down underneath the bridge as the strafing F-86 Sabres drop their last payload of bombs and destroy the bridge completely. Riley slide to the lower floor and the several steel cables snap apart. *'Tom Riley:' Ellie! Riley rush and lay flat on top of her, protecting Martinez from falling cables. Martinez sighs. *'Bill Amherst Radio:' Checkmate One-One to Roamer-Six. What is your location? Ellie! Answer me! Are you alright? Riley got off, Martinez grab her phone and contact with Amherst. *'Ellie Martinez:' Yes! Roger! We're fine! *'Bill Amherst Radio:' Thank god. We're a little busy over here. You're gonna have to find your own way to Ellis. *'Ellie Martinez:' Shouldn't be a problem. I know some people around here. The cutscene ends. Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Transcripts